narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tanaka
Tanaka is a member of Taiki and a former shinobi of . She possesses the and is capable of firing it from two guns she uses, which is a trademark. Background Personality Tanaka is a bold, crude figure of the Taiki team that represents the darkest side of life. She is blood-thirsty, or rather expresses a strong desire to kill others. In some cases, she can be considered a , as she supposedly unable to feel remorse towards her murderous actions and has some anti-social behavior, though she has expressed remorse, thus making this theory erroneous. When someone "scratches" the surface, as stated by Rebekka, Tanaka can express an empathetic, sweet person that deeply cares and expresses a profound remorse towards her own homicidal demeanor and capabilities. This often manifests when the other members of Taiki are harmed or when she sleeps, as she is has frequent nightmares. She also has a habit of having anxiety before any "big fight", which often deprives her of sleep and she spends most of the night just messing with her guns or practicing her aim, although Maya Fumiko has stated that she doesn't even need it. Her bold attitude manifests itself as a discern for "social cues", having once tried to strip in front of her teammates. On another note, she is emotionally strong, having developed a principle "get up and go" about just getting up and continuing on, even after she's been knocked down. This tends to make her reckless, as she is described as having once walked into a battle she knew she couldn't win, just because she had to "get up and go with the flow". She smokes a lot, a trait she shares with Saka Izuko. She also has a slight obsession with roses and lilies. Appearance Tanaka is a woman appearing in her mid-20s/early 30s with long dark red hair tied into a ponytail and rusty green eyes. Her most notable trait is a rather large tattoo on her right shoulder and arm, that spans across some of her chest, and the majority of her shoulder blades. Tanaka's uniform is often viewed as being skimpy, because it shows a significant amount of cleavage and skin in general. This "skimpy" uniform consists of a black tank-top cut short below her chest to allow some mid-riff to be shown, ripped light blue shorts with a dark brown belt to hold her guns, and a pair of almost knee-high combat/army boots. She finishes her look with a set of black fingerless gloves with openings over the back of her head and knuckles. Plot Fourth Shinobi World War Equipment Tanaka typically uses a set of guns, which she uses to fire both regular bullets and her . These are always with her, and she is rarely, if at all, seen without them. She has extreme skill in their use, and is quite capable of defeating an opponent with them, because of her ultimate accuracy. She is also able to reload the guns quite fast and this makes her an expert in this field, Maya Fumiko having said once that she reloaded her guns in less than a minute. Abilities Scorch Release Tanaka's most notable ability is her Scorch Release, since she is able to fire it from the two guns she uses, as well as regular bullets. This is a highly unique ability, as she is one of the few possessing the Scorch Release, but also the only one capable of firing it from a gun. Although at first it comes out looking like regular gunfire, once she activates the hand-sign, it will turn to the color of the Scorch Release, which allows for her to surprise her opponents with it since it looks like regular gunfire at first. Trivia Quotes (About her principle) "When life knocks you down, just get up and go. Don't sit around wallowing!" Category:Members of Taiki Category:Scorch Release Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Suishōgakure Category:Sunagakure